The present invention relates to a built-in home appliance comprising an adjustment shaft which rotates the foot shaft of said rear foot group; and an adjustment mechanism with a movement transfer mechanism which transfers the rotational movement of said adjustment shaft to the foot shaft; in order to adjust the height of at least one rear foot group of a built-in home appliance.
Built-in home appliances become ready for use by being assembled to the housings on the kitchen furniture. Built-in home appliance housings can have slightly different dimensions. Therefore, fine adjustments may have to be realized inside the built-in home appliance housings. First of all, the height adjustment of the built-in home appliance has to be realized. In the present arrangement, height adjustments are realized inside the housing by means of the rear feet where the built-in home appliances stand. Height adjustment of built-in home appliance is realized inside the housing by turning said built-in home appliance from the front side by a steel wire which is in connection with the rear feet. The steel wire is turned by the muscle power of the user. In the process of height adjustment using steel wire, a sensitive adjustment can not be realized.
Another disadvantage of the steel wire is that the system is damaged because of the unbalanced loadings formed during the installation of the built-in home appliance. As a result of the damages formed on the steel wire, the raising mechanism gives error and height adjustment can not be realized. In order to eliminate the errors occurring in the steel wire embodiment, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,430 is realized. In said application, the problem is aimed to be solved by using a rigid shaft passing through a fixed nut connected to the sheet where the rear foot wheel is connected. By rotating the shaft which can be accessed from the front side of the built-in home appliance, the height adjustment is provided to be realized. However, the foot realizes the height adjustment by rotating on a screw existing on the plate to which it is connected. In this case, loads from different angles are applied onto the foot and these loads damage the foot.
The applicant has a patent application TR 2011/01953 in order to bring a solution to the abovementioned drawbacks. In this application, in order to adjust the height of at least one rear foot group belonging to a built-in home appliance, an adjustment mechanism is disclosed which is connected to the foot shaft of the rear foot group; and an adjustment shaft is disclosed which provides the required drive for said adjustment mechanism. By means of this, the deteriorations and deformations formed in the raising mechanism during the installation of the built-in home appliance are prevented.
Additional improvements are required for making the mechanism more effective, which is a novel mechanism and which brings pluralities of advantages to the related art.